


Study Date

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Denial, Kagune Usage, LITERALLY, M/M, Smut, fucking on school notes, request from a friend tbh, this was actually fun to write also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki knows that Hide spends the majority of his time at home studying when he's not out at work. Hide wants to try his hardest to support himself and Kaneki, but Kaneki can see that sometimes Hide's grades don't reflect that ambition. With that in mind, Kaneki decides to propose a new method of studying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my (rey) of sunshine  
> to her and alll of you  
> please enjoy
> 
> i'm a sick pervert and i need to be stopped forever

“Hey, Hide. I have an idea.” Kaneki closed the novel he was reading, setting it aside the chair he was sitting in. He wore one of Hide’s sweaters and a pair of shorts, seeing as that most of his own clothing either didn’t fit him anymore or was tattered beyond repair. He leaned forward out of the chair, almost ready to leap in Hide’s direction. “Why don’t I… help you study a little?”

Hide glanced up from his textbook, surrounded by piles of notes and worksheets, walled in by other books and binders. He had been in the same spot for hours while Kaneki read across from him. Hide had his head stuffed right into his studies, like it should be, but it was easy to tell that Kaneki was growing a bit bored. And when Kaneki got bored, things definitely began to get interesting for the two.

“Uh… Really?” Hide raised an eyebrow. 

Kaneki nodded. “Yeah. I’ve read this book a couple times over already. I think I’d be more entertained if I helped you, instead.”

Hide squinted. “What am I, your play toy?”

“Yes.”

Hide let out a long sigh, Kaneki’s eyes of anticipation not leaving Hide’s sights. “So… is that a yes?”

“…Yeah, sure. Come over here.”

Kaneki got off the chair, stepping over the clumps of notes that were places on the floor, some of them scattering from Kaneki’s footsteps. He eventually plopped down next to the other, looking over his shoulder to the textbook. Hide read a bit slower than Kaneki did, and it was pretty obvious to show since Kaneki was already heading for flipping to the next page. Hide was a bit iffy on the idea; Kaneki was a lot more intelligent that he was, even without schooling. Hide felt a bit inferior to Kaneki, and was sort of afraid he’d be too slow for the other.

However, that’s not the aspect of hide’s studying method that sort of bothered Kaneki; it was quiet. A bit too quiet for his liking. Kaneki was hoping for something a bit more interesting, but he figured from all the time Hide spent by himself in the past contributed to his silent studies. He wanted to say something to Hide, but instead decided to hold his tongue; he wanted Hide to study rather than be interrupted so soon. In fact, Kaneki managed to hold his ground for what felt like a few hours in his mind.

“…Hide.” Kaneki whispered in his ear, letting his breath linger on the skin. “…You wanna try a new method of studying?”

Hide turned to him slightly, an eyebrow raised. “…Should I be worried?”

“What? Of course not.” Kaneki shook his head. “I guess you could call it… a more interesting method. It just feels a bit too quiet.”

“I guess it does, but that’s what I’m used to.” Hide shrugged, putting down the book he was reading. “But I’ll try anything you want.”

“Really? Well, in that case… hand over all of your notes and books to me. Or at least help me organize it a little bit. We’re going to play a game.”

“A game?” Hide did as Kaneki requested, trying to clean up his mess a little. “What kind of game…?”

“Just a studying game. Remember when in grade school, the teacher would ask us questions? And then when we got the answers right, we’d get little pieces of candy or something? Something along those lines.”

“You’re going to give me candy…?”

“No, but something just as sweet.”

Hide seemed a bit unamused at Kaneki’s vague answers, but he went along with it for the moment. Unless it started getting too shifty for his own liking, Hide would speak up. For now, it seemed like a basically harmless idea, even for Kaneki’s standards. It wasn’t hard to guess that Kaneki had some sexual undertones in his proposition, which wasn’t really too much of a shocker by this point in time. If Kaneki went too far, Hide wasn’t too afraid to speak up to him. After all, if Hide said so, Kaneki was basically inclined to obey by his own choice; the last thing Kaneki wanted to do was upset Hide in any way without meaning to.

After some time, all of Hide’s notes and papers were on Kaneki’s side of the floor. He quickly sorted through them, organizing them by section and by subject. Hide watched in awe by how quickly Kaneki could figure everything out. It almost made Hide feel a bit dumb, but he wasn’t going to let that get to him. Kaneki eventually picked up a pile of notes and a smaller book, handing it over to Hide. However, he kept a smaller packet to himself.

“You see this, Hide?” Kaneki spoke to him, giving him his notes. ”These are all on a specific subject of study you seem to be lacking in. Now, this…” Kaneki held up his own packet. “Is a take-home practice test of the exam you need to study for.”

“So…what exactly do you want me to do then?” Hide asked, sifting through the sheets of paper he was given.

“I’ll give you an hour to go over your notes. Meanwhile, I’ll go into a different room and look over this test. Then, we can reconcile and I can quiz you. Depending on how many answers you can get right, you’ll get a prize…”

“Should I be able to guess what the prize is? Because I think I can guess, Kaneki.”

Kaneki just shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. But either way, you’ll get something. Now, chop chop. You only have an hour.

Hide huffed, but began to read through his notes with the book beside his leg. Once he seemed he was concentrated, Kaneki snuck off into the bedroom, shutting the door and then sitting on the bed with the packet. He scanned through it moderately quickly, managing to grasp just about every question in it. A good ten minutes passed before he finally set the test aside, just about ready to quiz Hide. Then again, he DID give Hide an hour, and barely 10 or so minutes had passed.

Kaneki got up from the bed, getting on his knees so he could stick his head underneath the bed. A few moments passed before he finally sat back up, holding a wooden box which appeared to have collected a bit of dust. Kaneki had a bit of a satisfied smile with his finding, for he knew exactly what was inside; one of Hide’s more ‘guilty’ collections. Kaneki had known about it for quite some time, and Hide even requested to use it from time to time. Since it had been awhile since the last, Kaneki decided he’d make use of some of those old ‘novelty’ toys…

****

Hide groaned, eyeing the clock occasionally as he flipped through the pages. He had moved his operation to the desk instead of the floor; it was a bit easier for him to stay sitting up and focused. It’s almost been a solid hour at this point, and he wondered what Kaneki even DID in the spare time. It should’ve taken Kaneki more than even a half hour to grasp the test, so what exactly could he be preparing for? Probably something dirty, Hide assumed right off the bat, but not even that would take too long. Then again, it WAS Kaneki, and he was far from ordinary when it came to their sexual escapades most of the time.

“Hide, don’t turn around.”

Hide perked up, but kept his eyes glued to the wall. “Do I want to know why…?”

“No, not yet. Now, stay put.”

Kaneki walked over a bit quietly, making sure Hide wouldn’t move an inch. He placed his hands on Hide’s shoulders, squeezing them with encouragement. Hide tensed up a little to Kaneki’s touch, but then easily relaxed. “S-So, you looked over it?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too hard to understand.” Kaneki’s kagune crept behind him, one of the tentacles creeping upwards toward the desk. “So, did you study hard?”

“As much as I could in an hour. I don’t know how well I’ll do on that test…”

“Let’s find out.” The tentacle rose and swiped the desktop, making Hide’s semi-organized notes go flying off the desk, forming a messy pile on the floor. Before Hide could react, another of the tentacles held Hide down in the chair as Kaneki placed the test in front of Hide on the desk. Kaneki picked the pencil out from behind Hide’s ear, then placed it next to the test.

“K-Kaneki… what are you…?”

“Now, let me explain.” Kaneki rested his chin on Hide’s head. “We’re going to play this game, one question at a time. If you answer the question right, you get a little treat. Answering a question or two wrong isn’t too big of a deal. However, if you answer too many wrong…” Kaneki stuck a hand in the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a very familiar looking ring of sorts. He held in front of Hide’s face, smirking a little himself. “…And I’m sure you don’t want this, Hide.”

Hide gulped, shaking his head. “N-No…”

“I’m glad we understand each other. I wouldn’t want to make you suffer any more than necessary…” Kaneki pulled the ring away, putting it back into his pocket. His kagune pulled away from Hide, giving him some moving space, but rested on the floor for the moment. “You can’t change your answer once you make it. I’ll gladly give you the right answer later, but we need to let the games begin, Hide.”

Hide nodded, picking up the pencil with his shaky hand. He quickly scribbled his name on top of the page before letting his eyes move to the first question. The majority of the practice test was multiple choice, so how hard could it be for him? Kaneki eyed Hide curiously, wondering which answer he would choose for his first one. Whether he was right or wrong could determine how the rest of Kaneki’s little game would play out. Hide was actually nervous about getting an answer wrong; getting denied would probably kill him on the inside in the way that would make him melt down. However, if he got it right, Kaneki would be touchy with him. It was a tough time of waiting.

After reading over the first question for a few minutes, Hide finally decided to lift his pencil, selecting and shading in the answer he thought it was by his own knowledge. Kaneki hummed a little bit, before lifting his head and nodding. “That’s correct.”

Hide let out a small sigh of relief, relaxing himself. “That’s one down…”

“And more to go. There are about 78 questions on there, including an essay.” Kaneki cooed into Hide’s ear, licking the side of Hide’s neck just below his ear. He let his hot breath hit Hide’s skin, making him shiver. “Keep going. You’ll get more.”

Hide nodded, regaining his focus on the test while Kaneki still breathed down his neck. A minute passed, and he got another right answer. Kaneki nipped at the skin of Hide’s neck before licking it over, humming into Hide’s ear. Some more time passed, and Hide got the third answer right. Kaneki smiled a little in satisfaction, moving a bit further by tugging on Hide’s shirt, sucking gently on Hide’s ear lobe. The action elicited a noise from Hide, and Kaneki hummed in reply.

“Two more answers, and you can take off your shirt.” Kaneki’s voice was condescending, but truthful. It put Hide’s nerves on edge as he racked his head for the next two answers. He quickly filled them both in, closing his eyes in anticipation and anxiety for Kaneki to check them. Kaneki nodded, moving his hands down to the hem of Hide’s shirt, and pulling it off with Hide’s assistance and soon tossing it aside. Kaneki’s hands pressed onto Hide’s chest, making him quake a little; Kaneki’s hands were sort of cold. “Go on, keep going.”

In the span of about a half hour, Hide got through a good 26 questions, only getting one wrong through all of them. Kaneki was genuinely impressed; perhaps this was a convincing method for Hide to study a little harder. At this point, Hide’s shorts were off, and his boxers were recently next. Kaneki had already pulled his own shirt off on his own accord, for it was getting a bit warm for him, and it wasn’t the room’s fault, either.

“Another one right. You’ve only gotten one wrong so far, Hide… I’m impressed.” Kaneki placed a kiss on Hide’s shoulder. His hand wandered to the front of Hide’s seat, his finger playfully stroking Hide’s erection. “I think you deserve something a bit more intense now…”

“M-Mmm? What is it…?” Hide felt a nice dose of pride when Kaneki praised him. He felt even better when Kaneki had proposed another sort of prize. Before he could question Kaneki further, he was instantly lifted into the air by Kaneki’s kagune, and suspended there for a minute. It only took two to lift Hide, and a third one seated itself on Hide’s chair, pointing upwards. It was already getting slick, some of the lubrication spreading on the cushion of the seat. Hide looked down a bit nervously; Kaneki was strategically placing these little game prizes, wasn’t he?

Kaneki lowered him back down; not enough for him to sit, but enough for him to reach the paper with the pencil still in his hand. “Hide, answer one more question right, and I’ll let you sit.”

Hide nodded, regaining his concentration to answer the next question. The sections of the test had shifted to something a bit harder; it was a True-or-False stylized question set. It was a bit of a weakness for Hide, so he had to decide his answers carefully. After a few minutes of thinking it over, he weakly scribbled the word down onto his test, then waiting for Kaneki’s response.

“…That’s right.”

Hide was slowly lowered down, the tentacle sliding slowly inside of him as he was placed. It ran right in between his legs and down onto the floor, leading back to Kaneki’s back. Hide whined a little as he was sat, the penetration a little bit sudden to him. He adjusted in a matter of minutes, with the help of Kaneki placing some encouraging kisses on the back of his head.

“So, Hide, I know the questions get a bit harder from here, but…” Kaneki started, speaking into Hide’s ear. “We’re going to play the strike-out game now. You’ve only got one wrong so far, but if you get two more… you get the ring. Do we understand each other?”

Hide nodded anxiously, and Kaneki kissed his ear.

“Then, let’s begin.”

 

The next half hour was torture on Hide’s mind. The T-and-F’s lasted for what seemed like years. Kaneki would only lift Hide up for each question right, and lower him down again for the following correct answer. The one wrong answer he got would keep him sustained in the same position, which was torture on its own. Hide was sweating buckets by the time he went through the next 34 questions. He was panting heavily, trying not to explode from everything that went on at once.

“Okay, now we have matching. This one should be relatively easy, so I’ll let you do all 11 in bulk…” Kaneki hummed. “Get one more wrong, and you get your little accessory, Hide. You’ll get that first before your prize. If you get more than one wrong, then I get to do something a bit audacious…”

Hide swallowed; that was a bit scary to him. What exactly did Kaneki define ‘audacious’? It was definitely different from his OWN definition, which made it even scarier. But Kaneki would let him do all 11 of the matching questions in bulk, which was a bit of a relief. He eyed the paper, matching the ones that were easiest to him, and then used process of elimination for the rest of them. Kaneki stared curiously at Hide’s writing hand, wondering if he would get any wrong. He squeezed the cock ring in his hand, wondering if he would even have use it on the other. In a matter of minutes, Hide put his pencil down, signaling that he answered the questions.

Kaneki nodded, letting his eyes scan the paper. Hide bit his lip nervously, hoping he managing to get all of them right. “You… you did a good job.” Kaneki finally spoke. “…But you got one wrong. That’s a pity.” His voice shifted to a more joking, playful tone.

“S-Shit…” Hide cursed under his breath, hissing when he could feel Kaneki slide the ring on.

“It’s okay, Hide… you may have your toy with you now, but I’m not denying you of your treat. I told you that you’d still get it, right?”

In an instant, Hide was back up in the air. In the process, the tentacle had pulled itself out and withdrew itself to the floor. Hide’s eyes widened when he looked down to see Kaneki sitting in his chair. Kaneki smirked back up at the other as he was lowered down back to his new ‘seat’. Kaneki stopped him, just before Hide was on Kaneki’s cock. He hung just above it, and Kaneki kissed his lower back.

“Now, if you observed earlier, your last question is an essay question. But… think of this as your little break. At least now I don’t have to worry about you coming too soon… I’ll deny you as much as I please.” Kaneki licked his lips before lowering Hide the rest of the way. Hide hissed as Kaneki’s cock entered him, Kaneki’s arms wrapping around Hide’s waist. “It’s okay; I lubed myself before you sat down again, so hopefully it doesn’t cause you too much pain, Hide…” Kaneki kissed the other’s shoulder. One of his hands grabbed Hide’s shaft, and he moved his hand on it slowly. “But still… I didn’t expect you to get so hard from this, Hide…”

Hide couldn’t help but let out his noises when Kaneki moved his hand. It was unbearable; the denial was basically killing him, yet he saw it as the biggest thrill. Kaneki knew Hide secretly enjoyed it, and kept it going. Kaneki bit down on Hide’s shoulder enough to leave a mark. The kagune lifted Hide slightly and let him back down, making Hide moan even louder. Kaneki also hummed a little, repeating the action a few more times.

“N-Now… the questions you got wrong are numbers 14, 56, and 72… adding them together, you get 142… that’s how many seconds you have to bear, okay? After that, I’ll explain in detail how your little essay will go. Depending on how well you write will depend on how this ends. Do I make myself clear?”

Hide nodded, shivering and sweating heavily. He whined between each breath, trying not to move.

“Then let me hear you scream for a little bit.”

Kaneki didn’t skip a beat. The lifting and dropping action that he used earlier was further repeated, only at a faster rate. It was also increasingly rough, making Hide moan with mixed agony. He couldn’t even attempt to take off the ring. Even if he could, he wouldn’t dare; he knew in this state, Kaneki would be sadistic enough to punish him further. It would go beyond getting wrong answers on a practice test at that point. Kaneki didn’t let up toward the end, either; he wanted to be brutal. It would’ve been a bit gentler if it weren’t for Hide hitting three wrong answers being so close to the end. It was time for Hide to pay the price.

Kaneki kept his promise; he finally stopped after the allotted time he gave the other. He could tell Hide was basically suffering, so he made his stop a b gradual to put the other at ease. Hide was still sweating, and the mixed it with the tears that began to roll down his face. It wasn’t Kaneki’s movements inside of him that was causing him pain; it was the denial. He felt like he would burst, and it felt horrible. He craved that relief of orgasm; he wanted so fucking badly. He would do anything for it at this point. Kaneki just let Hide sit on top of him, not making him move or providing any surprised thrusting. 

“O-Okay…” Kaneki was a bit worn out himself, hugging Hide tightly as he explained the terms, as well as planting kisses on his back for some added comfort. “N-Now, the essay is a simple one; you’re probably reading over the question now. It’s also a short o-one, so it shouldn’t be too much of a challenge. There are five main points y-you need to include in your answer… If you can get a close to perfect answer, meaning you include every point, I’ll give you the ultimate reward, and you win the game. I-If you miss even one…” Kaneki chuckled weakly. “Well, I-I think you can guess what would happen…”

Hide nodded, trying to catch his breath to compose himself. When he saw it fit, he picked his pencil back up and let his eyes read over the essay question a couple of times to try and absorb its meaning. In a few minutes, he began to write with his trembling hands. Kaneki still kissed Hide’s back in the meantime, trying to encourage him a little bit. It was almost over, but it felt like it went on for days for the both of them. Hide became a bit more relaxed as he wrote, and Kaneki would occasionally peek at his paper as he wrote. To Kaneki, his answer looked pretty good so far. Perhaps Hide would be able to hit all five points and make up for his earlier mistakes.

Twenty long, strained minutes passed before Hide finally dropped his pencil. Kaneki perked up, leaning forward a little bit so he could read Hide’s paper clearly. Hide shook in anticipation; he tried his absolute hardest, and even read it over countless times to make sure he didn’t miss anything. All he could do was wait for Kaneki’s final judgment, and that in itself was torture enough as well. Even more torturous than sitting on Kaneki’s dick with his own currently ‘incapacitated’, in a sense. Hide couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen if he did even one thing wrong. It frightened him a little bit to think about.

“…You hit all five points.” Kaneki finally spoke. “I mean, it’s not perfect, but you included everything you needed to.”

“D-Do I pass…?” Hide asked nervously.

“…Yeah. You pass.” Kaneki smiled a bit more genuinely, moving his head to kiss Hide’s back once again. “Good job. I’m proud of you. I mean, there’s a few things you need to look over, but you did I better job than I expected.”

Hide let out a tired chuckled, grinning to himself. “T-Thanks, Kaneki… It’s nice to hear you say that.”

“Was it worth it?”

“…I think so, yeah.”

Kaneki nodded. “Well, you win my game, Hide. And now you get your prize.”

Hide was lifted up again, Kaneki’s cock pulling out o him. He was sustained in the air by the kagune as Kaneki stood up, stretching himself out. He walked away from the desk, and set Hide down on the pile of notes that had formed on the floor earlier. Hide was sat down on his hands and knees, and Kaneki stood behind him. He pushed himself back inside Hide, earning a bit of a pained whine from the other. Kaneki shushed him, bending forward to reach down towards Hide’s cock.

“O-Oh, Hide…” Kaneki began to slowly thrust, his hand reaching for ring. “You d-did such a good job, you know? Y-You’re still so hard, it’s kind of surprising…”

Hide whimpered as he felt the ring slowly slide off his cock and drop onto the floor below them. It crinkled some of the papers underneath them with its landing, bouncing a little before it finally stayed in place. Hide felt a rush of relief when it was finally gone, and sighed heavily to show it. His arms became a bit shakier as Kaneki sped up, eventually lowering Hide’s hand to the floor and his face being stuffed into his note sheets. Kaneki hummed in addition to his own moans, letting his hand play with Hide’s cock.

“Ka… K-Kaneki…” Hide whined a little at the other. “K-Kaneki…!”

“I-I know Hide, I know…” Kaneki sped up a little more. “I know h-how much you want it. Y-You’ve waited quite a long time…”

“F-Fuck, fuck….” Hide closed his eyes, letting his face be pressed into the paper. His hands gripped it as well, causing it to crinkle. But he didn’t care at this point; he knew what he wanted for the moment. He tried to hold himself together for at least a few more minutes, but that itself was a hefty task, and Kaneki was aware of it.

Kaneki was fine with letting the other cum before him; in a way, Hide sort of deserved it. Kaneki slowed himself down to give the other some relief, and eventually pulled himself out. He flipped Hide onto his back, and decided to please himself instead of making Hide do anything else. Through his own climax, Kaneki could easily tell that Hide was about ready to pass out, and he knew for a fact it wasn’t JUST from studying. The notes underneath the two were a bit ruined; some were crumpled, some ripped, ink smeared onto the two of them in some fashion (some of it got onto Hide’s face, but Kaneki didn’t tell him right away). Hide was probably fine with that for the moment, but would certainly stress nonstop about it the second he was aware and a bit more awake.

Kaneki would definitely use the method in the future.


End file.
